1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a photographing apparatus for photographing a panoramic image and a method thereof, and, more particularly, to a photographing apparatus that provides a plurality of guide images, allowing a user to photograph a panoramic image easily, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic devices have been developed and are now widely used. Specifically, a compact mobile device with various functions such as a smart phone has recently become popular.
Such a mobile device may provide a photographing function. Thus, users can take various pictures or videos using the devices they always carry, and can share their photographed images with others by uploading such images onto websites or blogs. The images photographed by the device may be used as road view images. If the images are to be used as road view images, a panoramic image in which several images are connected to one another is more useful than a single image which was photographed from one point of view. In other words, since the size of an image that can be contained in one photo sheet is limited, a wide image is generated by photographing several still images and combining them. This photographing method is referred to as a panoramic image photographing method.
However, in order to obtain such a panoramic image, a photographing apparatus should continuously photograph images at various angles. Therefore, even if the photographing apparatus has a panorama function, it is not easy for users to photograph a panoramic image while changing the angle.
Therefore, there is a demand for a method for photographing a panoramic image easily and conveniently.